Military ranks
This is a list of known military ranks in the 21st century before the Great War including the United States Armed Forces and People's Liberation Army, as well as military organizations descended from them, such as the New California Republic Army, and the Enclave Armed Forces. Overview Military ranks serve to create a hierarchy within militaries, police forces, and other similar agencies. Rank is typically denoted by uniform and/or uniform insignia, which is usually worn on the breast or shoulder of the uniform itself. A military hierarchy has historically proved to be advantageous to military operations for the ease of logistics, command and organization purposes; therefore, the practice has endured even through the Great War. Ranks are split into two categories: commissioned officer and enlisted personnel; commissioned officers hold leadership and command positions while enlisted personnel make up the majority of military outfits and are under the command of commissioned officers. Commanders-in-chief are the highest rank in the military and exercises supreme command and control of a military force. Marshals and generals are a step beneath commanders-in-chief and are usually the highest rank of officer found in the field, responsible for regional operations. Privates are the lowest rank and are the main fighting force of the military. This article has been arranged to list rank holders from highest rank to lowest rank by branch of military (army, navy, air force, etc). United States Armed Forces Executive branch * George Washington (1789—1797) * John Adams (1797—1801) * Thomas Jefferson (1801—1809) * James Monroe (1817—1825) * Martin Van Buren (1837—1841) * Abraham Lincoln (1861—1865) * Ulysses S. Grant (1869—1877) * Theodore Roosevelt (1901—1909) * William Howard Taft (1909—1913) * Herbert Hoover (1929—1933) * Franklin D. Roosevelt (1933—1945) * Richard Nixon (1969—1974) * Ronald Reagan (1981—1989) * Last President of the United States (2072(6)–?) United States Army ;General * C. Braxton * Victor Breckenridge * Constantine Chase * Clifton * Robert Dobbs * T. Harper * George M. Martine * Rawlings * Martin Retslaf * Wellesley ;Brigadier General * Scott Lowe ;Colonel * Green * George Kemp * Myron Pollard * Moretti * Thomas Nelson * Rosemont * Ellen Santiago (formerly) * Robert Spindel ;Lieutenant colonel * Robert Allridge * Deborah A. Finch ;Major * Barnett * Dominick Cruz * Newton ;Junior captain * Charles Davies ;Captain * John Bloch * Franklin Burns * Roger Maxson (formerly) * Michael Kilpatrick * Zachary Lloyd * Rutledge * Arnold Wabash ;First lieutenant * Dean Butler * Dewey Lee Elton * John Thompson ;Second lieutenant * Dale Martin * Woodrow Stamatios, Jr. ;Lieutenant * Justin Green * Thomas Morgan * Patterson * SLt Michael Smith * Elizabeth Taggerdy (formerly) ;Chief warrant officer * Terry Lanierd ; Warrant officer * Francis Allen * David Martin ;Sergeant first class * Michael Allard ;Staff sergeant * Jasper Berkley * Michael Daly * Lansky * Laurie Leon * Israel Michaels ;Sergeant * Woodrow Alferoff * Ronald Allbright * Dennis Allen * Robert Baker * Jake Bianchi * Dan Brooks * Daniels * Deke DaSilva * Elk * Orlando Garrett * David James * Donald Jamison * James R. Justus * Jerry Lavern * Lester Leonards * Lowry * Platner * John Reise * J. P. Renkse * Maria Richards * Rivera * Sergeant RL-3 * Robert Emmet Smith * Antonio Warrens * Alfredo Williams * Ted Wilson ;Lance corporal * Jeremiah Liberty * John Oakfield * Donald Ray * Charles Webster ;Corporal * Mickey Algers * Armstrong * Ben Schilling * Carl Channing * Charles Danson * Dixon * Jay T. Faraday * Michael F. Gelesky * Johnny Moreno * Rheems * George Alfred Roberts * Carl Roosevelt * Spurlock ;Specialist * Akers * Terry Alfstad * James Blair * Richard Carlson * Arfien Danko * Rodolfo Franklin * Ivan Germation * Patrick James * Rafael Lopez * Daniel Martin * Bobby Newhope * Dwayne Rogers * Eugene Ronald * Robert Serhand * Andrew Ulysses * David Harold Wilson * George Woods ;Private first class * Joseph Alencastre * Earl Alford III * Ervin Allen * Val Augustus * Sampson Louis Carica * John Crooney * Dobbs * Kenneth Edwards * Ray George * Henry Hodges * Robert Kelly * Alexander Marion * Manuel Michaelson * Elton Harrold Patrick * Bruce Richardson * Charles Eugene Signorini ;Private * Beckett * Bertram * Callow * Dawkins * Esposito (formerly) * Hannah de Silva (formerly) * McKinney * Murnahan * Cesar M. Lopez * Lawrence Mears * Elliott Tercorien (Field medic) * Private Jones United States Navy ;Admiral * Edward Grath ;Captain * Arnold Wabash ;Lieutenant * Krumfolz United States Coast Guard ;Ensign * Wright ;First officer * Bradley United States Air Force ;Colonel * Roy Blackwell * Hartigan ;First lieutenant * Williams ;Command chief master sergeant * Applegate ;Senior master sergeant * Ritchie ;Technical sergeant * Cooper * Cummings ;Staff sergeant * Daniels * Hicks * Miller * Winters ;Senior airman * O'Malley United States Marine Corps ;Gunnery sergeant * Benjamin Montgomery * Orville Lemuel ;Staff sergeant * R.B. Vickers * Hank Madigan ;Private first class * Thomas Davis New California Republic Army ;Commander-in-chief * Aradesh (2142—2196) * Tandi (2196—2248) * Joanna Tibbett (2248—2253) * Wendell Peterson (2253—2273) * Aaron Kimball (2273—) ;General * Aaron Kimball (formerly) * Lee Oliver ;Colonel * James Hsu * Cassandra Moore * Royez ;Major * Dhatri * Gerard * Elizabeth Kieran * Knight * Joseph Polatli ;Captain * Ronald Curtis (Legion spy) * Gilles * Franklin Godfrey * Marie Pappas * Parker ;First lieutenant * Ashville * Carrie Boyd * Gorobets * Haggerty * Hayes * Butch Mariano * Markland * Mary Wilson * Monroe * Romanowski ;Second lieutenant * Theodore Gorobets * Peter Kang ;First sergeant * Astor ;Master sergeant * Thomas Li ;Staff sergeant * Arms merchant (formerly) * Balmoral * Reggie Wilcox ;Tech sergeant * Reyes ;Sergeant ;Corporal Christina Royce (Van Buren) * Sterling * White * Frederick Wilson }} ;Private first class ;Private second class ;Private Enclave Armed Forces ;Commander-in-chief * Thomas Eckhart (2082-2086) * Richardson Senior (—2200) * Dick Richardson (2220—2242) * John Henry Eden (2242—2278) ;General * Ellen Santiago ;Colonel * Sanders * Augustus Autumn ;Lieutenant colonel * Dr. Charles Curling ;Major * Ragnarsdottir ;Captain * Judah Kreger (formerly) * Pickard ;Lieutenant * Williams ;Sergeant * Bracks * Arch Dornan * Granite * Hodges ;Private first class * Matthew Scott ;Scientists * Doctor Henry * Adams Air Force Base scientist * Enclave doctor ;Technician * Stiggs ;Others * Security officer * Armory master * Cannibal Johnson (Unspecified) * Orion Moreno (Unspecified) * Daisy Whitman (Pilot) ;Special ops * Enclave Sigma Leader * Enclave Squad Sigma * Agent Jefferson Grey * Frank Horrigan People's Liberation Army ;Commander-in-chief * Xin ;Chairman * Cheng (Chairman) ;General * Jingwei * Chao ;Captain * Chinese remnant captain ;Sergeant * Chinese remnant sergeants ;Officer (unspecified) * Chinese remnant officers ;Soldiers (unspecified) * Chinese soldiers * Chinese commandos * Chinese inferno units * Chinese launchers * Chinese technicians * Chinese remnant soldiers ;Special ops * Crimson Dragoons * Chinese snipers * Chinese remnant spies People's Liberation Army Navy ;Captain * SSN-37-1A's captain * Captain Zao of the Yangtze-31 Other * Yangtze-31's first mate * Yangtze-31's crew Commonwealth Minutemen ;General * Joe Becker * McGann * Sole Survivor (optionally) ;Colonel * Ezra Hollis * Marbury ;Captain * Mercer ;Lieutenant * Foster ;Other * Preston Garvey (Senior officer) * Ronnie Shaw (Veteran officer) * Alexandra Trumbull (unspecified) * Anthony (unspecified) * Brent Savoldi (unspecified) * Emma (unspecified) * Josh (unspecified) * Nunez (unspecified) Gunners ;Brigadier * Gunner brigadier ;Colonel * Cypress * Gunner colonel ;Major * Jefferies * Gunner major ;Captain * Gunner captain * Bridget * Wes * Carol Janssen ;Commander * Bear * Gunner commander * Kaylor ;Lieutenant * Gunner lieutenant * Conners * Clint * Ryan * Lazanski ;Sergeant * Baker * Gunner sergeant * Lanier * Lee * Marcks ;Corporal * Tornin * Downey * Gunner corporal ;Private * Benson * Caroni * Hart * Tyler * Gunner private ;Conscript * Gunner conscript ;Officer (unspecified) * Brett Dunmore * Cruz * Ryder * Tessa ;Unspecified * Ace * Barnes * Bullet * Deuce * Harrald * Jack * Locke * Monique Dunmore * Queen * Robert MacCready * Sabot * Sal * Winlock * Zachariah Category:Enclave Category:New California Republic Army Category:United States Category:United States Armed Forces divisions Category:Commonwealth Minutemen Category:Gunners pt:Patentes das Forças Armadas Americanas